


Houndoom in Wooloos clothing

by key_of_polaris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_of_polaris/pseuds/key_of_polaris
Summary: After having not seen him for years, Leon's sudden appearance in Sonia's lab sends her on an emotional rollercoaster she was not expecting that day.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, lionheartshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Houndoom in Wooloos clothing

It was a normal, boring day according to Sonia. Well, that was until a certain loudmouth swung open the door to the lab with two kids in tow without so much as a knock.  
She could hear his always confident voice on the first floor, greeting Yamper and talking about what a helpful little fella he was to the strangers, she couldn’t disagree with that. Though she could not hold herself back from making a snide comment either.  
“You know Yamper isn’t the only one who helped ya out back in the day, Lee.” She called from the stairs which she swiftly descended.  
Immediately she could see the Champion tensing up, avoiding any eye-contact she may have tried to initiate. Though only she seemed to notice that, as he still maintained his wide toothy smile like he always did.  
“Oh hey, Sonia, long time no see! Hop, Gloria, this is the professor’s assistant, Sonia. We used to travel together during our gym challenge.”  
The purple-haired boy she now recognized as his little brother Hop immediately had stars in his eyes as he half-yelled:” you traveled together??? So where you two rivals??”  
Sonia could barely keep her face from pulling a grimace of disdain and blurting out a “yeah that’s until your brother dropped me like a hot potato to travel with Raihan ”.  
Instead, she opted for a polite smile as she faced the two children and chided:” Something like that. Anywho, I assume the two of you are new trainers looking for my gran?”  
Leon was still looking away but nodded. “Yeah, I was hoping she could equip these two with pokedexes yanno?”  
A deep sigh escaped her as she looked him up and down: “ Come on now Lee, don’t tell me you seriously didn’t hear about the fact that you can get a Pokedex app on your Rotom Phone now?”  
Regardless, she smiled at the two young trainers and installed the app for them, after which she promptly sent them off down route two to her grans’ house.  
Sonia and Leon stood alone in the empty lab. She could tell how badly he wanted to leave but she wasn’t going to grant him that little victory for himself.  
Walking closer, she put on her best fake smile and stared the Trainer down until he could no longer avoid her eye contact.  
“And what a long time it’s been, Lee. If I had to hazard a guess I’d say the last time I’ve seen you was at that charity party last year where you called me a “scary witch you didn’t want to be near” - oh yes I did hear that if you didn’t know - which, at least in my opinion, is rich coming from the person who abandoned his childhood friend to go travel with some feral shitposter instead and never even apologized.”  
Leon was visibly shrinking into himself, before finding his self-confidence and barking back:  
” I don’t think I’ve got anything to apologize for. It ain’t my fault you can’t take anything seriously, it would drive anyone crazy eventually. I mean, if you look at it for a second, here I am, champion of the galar region and you are still bumming as your grans’ self-proclaimed assistant. “  
Now that was it. The masks were off and the tension between them was almost strong enough to generate physical sparks of electricity.  
They were closer than either of them were comfortable with now, spitting insults at each other without restraint or reason.  
Usually sweet and kind, Sonia was now snarling and throwing about insults left and right she would usually never even consider saying aloud.  
Leon too was not much like his usual cheerful and charming self, his face red with anger as he desperately tried to prove just how right he was by insulting her back.  
So the two of them stood bickering with their faces inches away from each other.  
Until they weren’t anymore.  
Lips were pushed together inharmoniously, tongues lapping at lips desperate for entry.  
Teeth scraped on lips as both of them tried to win the upper hand in this very much combat of a kiss. Hands found hips to hold onto for dear life and nails dug into skin as they held each other, not knowing how else to deal with all the tension and contrasting feelings they had amassed for each other over their years apart.  
Quiet sobs shook Sonia after not too long and she pulled away.  
“I fucking hate you Lee”, she whimpered, before pulling him back into the mess of a kiss.  
Sonia didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted this, she had been yearning for this. She needed this. A warmth spread through her body as Leon held her firmly in his arms and kissed her with such passion that, just for a moment, all that heartbreak, all those years apart, that feeling of betrayal, it all washed away.  
But only for a moment.  
With more willpower than she wanted to admit she pulled herself away from her childhood friend, away from those warm, safe arms.  
Her eyes burned into his as they looked at each other.  
There were words both of them wanted to say, but neither of them said a word for a long time. When Sonia did speak, she was averting her eyes, hair messy, face, red, eyes teary.  
“I think you should leave now.” The words came more broken and quiet than she had wanted and less sincere too.

Leon looked at her, dejected. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he said nothing and turned around towards the door.  
After a long while, he spoke quietly, barely above a whisper  
“I never meant to hurt you, Sonia.”  
He expected a tidal wave, what he got was a volcano.  
“OH, you didn’t MEAN to hurt me when you abandoned me?? That is SO SWEET LEON. Of course, I’ll forgive you now!”  
Her voice was practically dripping with malice and sarcasm as she spat out the words.  
Face red, she found her grip on the collar of his shirt as she pulled him to face her.  
There she was, a blazing, terrifying image of a woman and at that moment, the smoldering heap that was his heart could not in any way comprehend how he had ever left her side.  
Regardless, he pushed past those feelings. He still did not believe he deserved the scorn and disdain the redhead was treating him with. He was a dumb teenager making a stupid decision, she had done the same.  
“This is the problem with you! I made one mistake as a kid, are you really gonna hold that over my head until the end of time? If so then that’s just sad. If that’s how you want to spend your life, fine by me! But don’t be surprised if you end up all alone.”  
She looked visibly hurt now, but only for a moment before she averted her eyes looked around the lab passively before settling back on him.  
Her eyes were cold now, lacking the fire they had had before. It made Leon shiver, he almost couldn’t bear it.  
Finally, after a long, laden moment of silence between them, Sonia spoke up, barely above a whisper.  
“We shouldn’t be talking about this in the lab where anyone could just walk in. Let’s go upstairs.”  
He didn’t dare say no, so he just nodded quietly as he followed her up the stairs and through a heavy wooden door which let out a satisfying snap as he let it fall closed behind him.  
The room he was in now was small, the only light filtering through the shut blinds on a large window.  
There wasn’t much in terms of furniture, a small desk with a makeup set and laptop, a large, old-looking closet and a bed with teal sheets and a small bedside cupboard.  
If they hadn’t been in a fight, he would have jokingly talked about how little it was like Sonia to have a room like this but he didn’t want to sour Sonias’ mood any further.  
Not knowing what to do he stood there in silence looking at his feet.  
He didn’t know how to feel about this whole situation.  
He had known Sonia as long as he could remember, yet at this moment he had no idea what she was thinking or how she was feeling.  
In that moment she felt like a stranger.  
And that scared him.

Sonia didn’t know what she was doing.  
Why did she bring him to her room when she had just told him to get lost?  
Why did his words hurt her as much as they did when she had sworn to herself to not let him get to her ever again. To not let him or anyone else get close enough to do so.  
And why despite all of this was she so happy that he had stayed, that he was there despite her just telling him to get lost.  
She didn’t know.  
They had been standing there, in the small, dimly lit room in silence for several minutes before she finally uttered a single word.  
“Why?”  
That one word was enough to make her feel like her insides were being shredded into tiny pieces like it had been sitting in her for so long that when she finally said it, it felt like she was going to die from the weight of it.  
A single word question.  
Leon didn’t answer.  
“Why did you leave?”  
She urged further, feeling a sob choke her up.  
When she looked up at Leon, he was looking straight at her.  
And his eyes looked like a pained, storming ocean of Amber.  
“I never meant to leave you, Sonia. I was so focused on my goal to become champion that I neglected everything and everyone around me, most of all you.  
I didn’t realize what you were going through at the time, if I had I never would have left. If I’m being honest, losing your friendship was the most devastating thing to ever happen to me. I know it won’t change the past, but I really am sorry.”  
He turned away from her, toward the door.  
At this point, both of them were shaken by their own sobbing and Sonia felt so lost and yet so, so found.  
It felt like she was drowning in that sorrowful stormy ocean, but instead of extinguishing the fire inside her heart, it strengthened it, nurturing it into something more solid, forgiving and warm.  
She reached out to him, maybe a bit too forcefully, as it sent him tumbling over a pillow on the ground and suddenly, he was laying on her bed with her on top of him.  
Red-faced and teary-eyed, the two of them couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.  
“This is so stupid! We’re so stupid!”  
Sobs and laughs shook her as she laid her head on his chest, exhaling for what felt like the first time in years. Leons’ arm felt warm on her back.  
She turned her head towards his, looking him in the eyes. A smile was adorning his face as he was looking at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.  
Before long, the distance between them closed as their lips pressed together.  
This kiss was much softer, kinder, more longing rather than desperate and frustrated and forceful as their last one had been.  
They held each other close, melting into each other as they closed their eyes and indulged what both of them had so clearly wanted for years.  
Sonia could feel Leons’ heart beating against hers.  
This felt as natural as breathing to her like it was what she had been put on this earth to do and it baffled her that it took her this long to figure out.  
The loss she felt as they broke apart to take in a few shakey breaths was something she couldn’t describe.  
There she was, crying, full of emotions, voice, and breath shakey as she looked at the source of her current emotional outburst.  
Another shakey breath left her.  
“I love you, I always have.”  
“I love you too, ever since we were kids.”  
Saying it out loud felt so inherently silly. They had known it all along yet refused to ever admit it to each other or even themselves.  
There had always been a yearning, a wanting but neither of them had believed it to be something they could ever pursue.  
It was so silly of them, that the moment they did confess, they burst out in uproarious laughter at it all.  
Oh, how silly it was!  
So they laughed at their own silliness, holding each other tight and falling into brief kisses from time to time.  
“Arceus we’re dense.” Sonia finally giggled after a while, letting out a long sigh with which she seemed to be exhaling all the pent up emotions she had had in her heart for so long. She was calm now in Leon’s arms and as he looked up at her, he felt himself grow calm as well. The raging waves that had filled her eyes had mellowed down into a beautiful emerald sea.  
Oh she certainly was beautiful, he thought to himself as her face grew blurrier and he drifted off.


End file.
